An example of technologies related to such liquid pressure motors is recited in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 recites a technology in regard to a braking device of a hydraulic motor. This hydraulic braking device is arranged as follows: When the hydraulic motor is driving, a pressure is introduced from a pump to a spring chamber of an on-off valve so that the on-off valve does not operate. When the hydraulic motor is stopped, a control valve returns to a neutral position so that pressure is no longer supplied to the spring chamber (back pressure chamber) of the on-off valve and hence the on-off valve becomes operable, and a braking force is generated for the hydraulic motor as the on-off valve is operated by the hydrostatic pressure from the hydraulic motor.